The Organization of Butlers
by Holden Skyler
Summary: 14 guys have all signed up for a job as a butler, and all 14 of them form an organization for themselves. An organization of butlers.


Holden: Hi everyone. Thanks for coming to this story. This is a co-write with my good friend Riku Kingdom Hearts. (check out his fanfictions if you get the chance) This story features many characters, not only from Kingdom hearts, but other games as well, and some animes too.

Riku: We didn't exactly know where to put this story in crossovers, since there is more than one thing crossing over in this story, so we just put it here.

Holden: Here is a list of the games/animes you can find the characters in:

**Kingdom Hearts:** Axel, and Demyx

**Final Fantasy 7:** Cloud, Zack, and Reno

**Dandelion: Wishes brought to you:** Jisoo and Jiwoo

**Attack on Titan: **Levi

**K Project**: Mikoto and Yata

**Kamigami no Asobi:** Takeru, Dionysus, and Loki

**Deadman Wonderland:** Senji

Riku: That's a lot, why did you want to have so many guys in this?

Holden: They are some of my favorite characters and I needed 14 for it to work. Anyways enjoy!

Riku: See you guys at the end of the chapter.

* * *

CH. 1: First day on the job

The limo made its way up the long drive that was surrounded by all sorts of greenery. So much so you couldn't see much past the thick wall of trees that lined the winding road. Axel and Demyx sat in the back of the limo. Axel was dressed in a faded rusty red T and black jeans that hugged his legs. Showing off his lean but muscular stature. His hair cut so it almost touched his shoulders and slicked back into short but soft spikes. Demyx, on the other hand, wore faded gray jeans with holes in the knees and a steel blue graphic T. His hair was styled into a messy yet neat mullet. The shirt had an image of large headphones with a music staff covered in notes wrapping out and around from the speakers. The whole car ride had been silent the moment they had turned onto the road leading to their destination. The limo took another wide curve before coming to a massive clearing. A castle-like mansion stood in the center. "Welcome to LaRue manor." the driver said as they were nearing the mansion.

"Wow..." Demyx said gawking over the massive estate.

"Wow is right Dem" Axel said staring out the window. The limo pulled into the stone cobble driveway at the front of the mansion. When the limo came to a stop, a butler, tall with greying hair, came to open the door for the two young men.

"Welcome. My name is Alfred. I am the head butler hear at LaRue manner. If you will take your belongings and follow me inside please." He turned to the large red doors. The mansion itself was amazing. The front had tall ivory pillars that stood at least four stories high, maybe five. Axel counted the windows going up to see how many floors there were. There were definitely five floors above ground. Axel picked up his bag and suitcase and started to walk to the main steps. A beautiful garden of many vibrant colored flowers where on either sides of the large pathway leading to the front of the mansion. A large water fountain stood at the center of the circle drive behind them. Demyx followed behind Axel looking at the walls of the mansion. The ivory white stood out among the greenness of the landscape. There were also gold accents along the windows and piliers. And in some places ivory plants climbed elegantly up the pillars and walls. Alfred stood waiting at the large red doors. Axel admired the doors. Red is his favorite color. The young men stepped through the doors to a lavish room. Tall with a giant chandelier hanging overhead. Red carpet with gold and bronze detailing lines the room and going up the two sets of stairs on opposite sides of the room. Both stairs leading to the landing in front of them. "I will show you to your rooms where you can get settled. Your quarters are on the first floor. Follow me please." Alfred lead the young men down the hall in front of them, between the two stairs. Before they reached the next room Alfred opened a door to their right. "This is the servants wing." Axel and Demyx follow Alfred through the door. "As you can see there are many rooms down here. All these rooms are for the servants. Your resting quarters, a private kitchen and a lounge area where you can spend your leisure time. Alfred stopped at and opened a door to the right. "This will be your room." Axel and Demyx walked into the room setting their stuff on the floor. The room was pretty big. It had two beds, a large couch, a tv, two closets and a decent size bathroom, though it didn't have a shower. The room looks as elegant as the rest of the house. "Now that you have dropped off your belonging if you can follow me. There is a staff meeting being held just down the hall"

"Alright" Demyx said. Following Alfred out the room, followed by Axel. Down the hall, in the massive lounge room, other young men were sitting or standing around waiting.

"Now that everyone has arrived. I can begin. Welcome I hope that your trips were well. As you know this is the LaRue manner. I am Alfred head butler here. You have all applied for jobs. Your jobs are simple. After this meeting you will all be measured and fitted with a uniform. You must at all times outside this wing wear your uniform. Your uniforms will look just like mine. Black suit, white dress shirt and black dress shoes. Ties and bow ties are only mandatory during banquets or any event. Remember starting today you now serve the LaRue family. Your loyalty means everything. The Mr. and Mrs. have two daughters, Lady Lilly and Lady Molly. Most of your jobs will be centered around these two. Do you have any questions?" The young men all looked around the room at each other. Alfred continued "No? Alright then you'll be fitted with uniforms and then lunch will be served. Oh and after lunch you should all return to your quarters there you'll find the jobs for the remainder of the day along with directions to find where your going. Now then let's get you measured. John will get you what you need" a man in the corner of the room stood up with a tape measure in hand. Alfred left the room to make the preparations for lunch.

"Hello" John asked. He has dark brown hair almost black and is wearing dark gray dress pants, a white dress shirt and wore a dark brown and black vest. In the vest pockets were more tape measures and pins. "I'm the LaRue's personal taylor. So who wants to go first?" No one answered at first.

"Alright I'll go." A young man with spiky black hair stood up.

"Alright. What's your name?" John asked.

"Zack" the young man said.

"Nice to meet you" John said motioning Zack to come over to him. "Alright let's see" he measured out Zacks chest size, hight, waist size and bisects. After each measurement he wrote down the sizes on a list he had with everyone's name. The list read; 1:Axel, 2:Mikoto, 3:Zack, 4:Takeru, 5:Cloud, 6:Yata, 7:Levi, 8:Senji, 9:Demyx, 10:Reno, 11:Jiwoo, 12:Jisoo, 13:Dionysus, 14:Loki. John finished with the last of the measurements. "Alright I'll have your first set of uniforms in your rooms after lunch and the rest will be delivered to your rooms before you retire for the night. Au revoir" John waves before he leaves the room. Alfred walks in as John is leaving.

"Lunch is served" All the guys get up and follow Alfred to the room at the end of the hall. Its a large room with a long rectangular table in the center. At one end of the room is a fully operating kitchen. Equipped with the latest equipment models. Axel stood admiring the shiny stainless steel surfaces for a moment before Reno walked up to him.

"So brother... Long time no see. How've ya been?"

"Hey Reno... What are the odds we both apply for the same job." Axel said rolling his eyes.

"Same as always. I see. Might as well make the best of it right yo." Reno gave a cocky smile. "We'll have to catch up later" The two join the others at the table.

Majority of the men sat in groups of two or three talking amongst themselves and munching on the food that's in front of them. It doesn't take long before their small groups expand to the whole table talking.

"Well since we'll be working together starting today we might as well get to know one another right" Zack said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright so it probably sounds lame but let's go around in a circle. Say your name and like either a fun fact or hobby. I'll start. I'm Zack and I like to fense" he then turns and looks at Cloud.

"My name's Cloud and I ride motorcycles." the man with long blonde spikes and blue eyes said. He turns to to the person to his right.

"Yo I'm Reno and I like being awesome." He said with a smirk on his face. Axel elbows his side. The two men look alike except Reno's hair is much shorter than that of Axel's on the top and was tied into a long ponytail in the back. "Alright alright... I used to be in a gang". A few of the guys give him a questioning glance, but brush it off when Axel starts to speak.

"The names Axel. Got it memorized?" He said

"What about a fun fact or hobby you do?" Zack asked.

"Oh uh... I like to sleep." Axel said.

"Oh come on give us something better than that"

"Alright. I like to cook"

"I'm Demyx. I love to play the sitar."

"My names Mikoto and when I'm sleeping its nearly impossible to wake me up." The man with short spiky red hair said. His hair was similar to that of the two brothers but he didn't have any ponytails or over the top spikes. His hair was also a slightly lighter colored red.

"Glad to hear that someone else likes sleep." Axel said putting his hand behind his head as he leaned back in his chair, placing his left foot on his right knee. The group of guys then turn their attention to the young man with chestnut colored hair with a black beanie covering most of it. The ends stick out from under the hat, curling up so they barely brushed his shoulders.

"I'm Yata, and I..uh like skateboarding..I don't know what else to say." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey I'm Takeru, and I like to practice sword fighting." Takeru said as he swung his hand back and forth pretending he was holding a sword. His spiky teal-blue hair was pulled into a small pony tail in the back.

"Hi I'm Dionysus and I make my own wine." The man with the dark red hair, almost maroon, said.

"Hey, I'm Loki and I like to play pranks on others." He said with a laugh. Most his red hair came down to his ears, but two long chunks draped over his shoulders in the front while an even longer braid was in the back.

"I'm Levi. I like to clean." Levi said with an emotionless face as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"My name is Senji and my nickname is Crow." The man with black spikes and a stern expression said.

"I am Jiwoo, and I'm writing my own novels." He said with a proud look on his face. His golden locks neatly fell over his face.

"I'm Jisoo and I like taping naps in the sunlight" his shoulder length black hair sticks out from under his black beanie.

"Well now that we got that out of the way we should probably head to our rooms and see what we have to do next." Zack said standing up.

"Well glad to see you are all getting acquainted and yes you should head to your rooms to see your assignments for the day. You all should find one of these in your rooms." Alfred held up what looked like a smartphone. "This nifty device will have a message every morning of what you are needing to do. And if you are requested for something a message will pop up. It also works like a phone. You may call any of the staff members and the LaRue's may also call you. However, you won't be able to call them or any other number in fact. For these aren't really cellphones. They only work between staff members. So if you will all head to your rooms and get dressed your jobs begin now." Alfred stood by the doorway with a slight smile on his face. "I shall see you all later. I have my own duties to attend to now." With that he left the room and walked down the hall. Shortly after the guys started to clean up the table and head off to their rooms.

Levi entered his sleeping quarters. His new uniform of black dress pants, shirt and jacket hung neatly in the closet adjacent to the bed. The shoes placed on the floor below the hanging clothes. He stood facing the mirror. His black hair falls flat. His bangs falling to his eyebrows with a few strands falling over his eyes. He wears black jeans and sneakers with a gray shirt and dark red sweatshirt. He looks over at the uniform and begins to change. Kicking of his shoes and neatly placing the in the closet. He put his clothes in the hamper before putting the white dress shirt on butting it up halfway. He puts the dress pants on, tucking the shirt in. Then continues to button up the dress shirt. He takes the belt off the shelf in the closet and secures it around his waist. He buttons the sleeve cuffs and puts the jacket on. He notices the black bow tie on the shelf that had the bet. He picks it up and clips it into place. 'A bow tie already tied. '_Not bad_...' He thought as he looked at himself I'm the mirror. He picks up a bottle of hair gel and slicks hair hair back out of his face, then wipes his hands with a white hand towel before slipping on the white gloves. He walks over to the dresser to pick up the phone-like device. He tapped its screen. A white page that read "_Agenda_" at the top appeared. Below it read_ "Tidy the ballroom and library" _'_Perfect_' He thought and tapped the map button on the lower left corner of the screen. It indicated where the library was in the house and Levi followed the path it showed. He made his way down the servants wings and back into the main wing of the mansion. He climbed one of the sets of stairs and continued down another hall that was straight ahead. He entered a large room that had two massive ivory doors with gold detailing on them. _'The ballroom_' he thought as he put the phone-like device in his jacket pocket and pushed the doors open to reveal a massive room with five chandeliers one in each corner and an even larger one at the center. The room was a pretty ivory with gold detailing everywhere. The floors were light brown tiles with gold and ivory details. Red curtains draped along the walls. "Ok I'll start by washing then polishing the floors" It didn't take Levi long to find the supplies he needed. There was a small room that had all the house's cleaning supplies needed for the ballroom. He began by steam mopping the floor. Admiring how the shined once it was clean. "There. Now all I have to do is give it a nice wax and it will be perfect" He said as he stepped into the closet to put away the steam mop when the large double doors swung open. A girl with long, golden blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, came running into the room. She giggled and turned to face the door where a girl, slightly younger, followed behind. She had the same golden hair but it was much shorter. Her hair just barely went past her head. Both girls have part of their hair almost covering one of their eyes. You could see only a little of their eye that was covered by hair. The girl with the longer hair had blue eyes while the short-haired girl had one blue eye and one green eye. Her green eye was the eye covered by hair. The girl with the longer hair wore black skinny jeans with a black tanktop and a bright red scarf around her neck. The scarf is wrapped around 3 times so the ends don't hang down. Her neck to her upper lip is covered. When she moves the scarf bounces revealing her smile for a second before covering it once again. She had on gray socks that had black on the toes and heels. The girl with the short hair, on the other hand wore blue jeans with a turquoise sleeveless turtleneck. Her socks were white with light gray on the toes and heels. The long haired girl laughed as she darted across the room with the other in toe.

"Come on Lilly, slow down!" The short-haired girl said as she also laughed and ran after her sister Lilly.

"Nope!" Lilly teased. "You're gonna have to eat my dust Molly!" Lilly turned quickly headed towards Molly, trying to head out the same way she came in. Molly didn't have time to react to Lilly's quick change in direction and Lilly slipped on the floor colliding with Molly. The two sisters hit the floor with a loud thud, knocking the air out of both sisters. "Ow... You ok Molly?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. But geez you were fast I didn't have time to react."

"_That's just great,_" Levi thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and then looked emotionlessly at the two girls, "_I just mopped in here and these girls come in and run around making it all dirty again. But these two girls, they are the daughters of the LaRue's"_

"Mum says I should do track" Lilly smiled brightly behind her scarf. Lilly then tried to stand up but slipped again smacking hard onto the tile floor with an 'ooff'. Levi walked over toward the girls, his emotionless expression never changing. He reached out a hand to Lilly. Lilly looked up and took his hand and he helped her up. "Thank you" she gave a little curtsy to Levi, as he reached his other hand out to Molly. Molly took his hand and stands up, "Thanks." Molly said as she also curtsied.

"I'm Lady Lilly and this is my sister Lady Molly" Lilly said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Molly said.

"Yes. Nice to meet you too" Levi gave a small bow to the two girls.

"Well we should get going. Sorry to disturb you." Lilly said with a smile. Levi just nodded as both girls make their way out of the ball room. Once they were farther down the hall Lilly turned to Molly. "Well he was interesting wasn't he?" Lilly giggled.

"Yeah but he doesn't seem to smile much." Molly said.

"I know talk about a deadpan soldier." Lilly stopped walking to mimic Levi's face and slaps her arms down to her sides as she stood tall and straight. "I wonder if he had some awful past or he just really isn't social..." She continued to walk down the hall next to Molly.

"I don't know why he doesn't show emotion." Molly said as she shrugged. "Oh we didn't even get his name."

"Yeah you're right. I'll just call him 'deadpan' until I learn of his name" Lilly cracked a smile. "But it is odd that one of our own butlers never gave us his name... But hey they did just start out today. I wonder who the others are. Don't you?" She asked.

"Oh! Let's go find them and meet all of them now!" Molly said energetically.

"Yeah! But first..." Lilly pulled her phone-like device out of her back pocket. "Let's use the APD (Agenda Pager Device) to find out where they are." Lilly tapped the screen where a few buttons were on a home screen. She clicked on the staff button. "Ok I found the list of the new staff. If I click on their names it should tell me where they are working."

"So who was the no emotion guy we just met? What's his name?" Molly asked looking at Lilly's APD.

"Well let's see. I'm just gonna click on everyone's name 'till I find ballroom cleaning." Lilly went through the list. At the seventh person she found what she was looking for. "Ah! Here it says his name is Levi." She scrolled through some stuff. "None of the new staff have their picture ID's uploaded yet. All the more fun for us to wonder what they look like before we meet them. Ok let's start with the first person on the list, Axel. Says he's on break... Alright Mikoto is next. He's also on break..."

"Wait if they are on break that means they aren't doing work we could go find them and talk to them." Molly said.

"But they would probably be in the staff wing and you know the rules. The staff wing is their private wing. We can't go bug them while they are there"

"And it's off limits to us, I know." Molly said as she rolled her eyes. "Well who isn't on break right now?"

"Wait we could request assistance, but I feel bad taking them away from their break for nothing. I'll check to see who's working" Lilly went to the next name on the list. "Ah! Says Zack is working with linens. We can find him in the laundry room. Let's go!" Lilly shoved the APD in her pocket and started for the main stairs.

"Alright," Molly said as she starting to run towards the stairs, "Come on!" The two girls bolted down the stairs and darted down some halls before descending another flight a stairs leading to the linens laundry room.

"So he should be here" Lilly said walking into the large room. The room was filled with washing machines and lined with shelves stacked with folded sheets and blankets.

A young man with black spiky hair turned on of the corners carrying a basket with sheets to be washed. "Molly I think that's him" she whispered.

"He looks kinda cute, doesn't he? Molly whispered to Lilly with a smile on her face.

"Yeah he is." Lilly smiled. "Dibs." She elbows her sister with a cocky smile.

"Oh come on, no fair." Molly moaned. Lilly started to laugh. The young man turned to face them.

"Oh uh is there something I can do for you?" Zack asked. Lilly looked up and stopped laughing.

"Oh uh... I'd like my pillow cases to be changed please." Lilly said.

"Pfft." Was all Molly said as she blew some of her hair off her face, but the hair immediately fell back over her green eye.

"Uh yeah. Sure thing." Zack said as he places the basket on the washer and walks over to the shelves and picks up some pillow cases. "Uh how many pillows do you have?"

"Four." Lilly said.

"Alright." Zack grabbed the pillow cases and walked over towards Lilly.

"Oh I'm Lady Lilly and this is my sister Lady Molly."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Zack."

"Hi." Molly said with a smile. Zack smiled back.

"Oh so Lady Lilly can you lead me to your room so I can change the pillow cases?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just follow us." Lilly said turning towards the door.

"So is this your first time working at a mansion?" Molly asked.

"Yes actually." He said as the three made their way up the stairs and around the corner heading to the main stairs.

"What do you think so far?" Lilly asked.

"It's not so bad. Just a very large house and I'm afraid I'll get lost." Zack said.

"Well as long as you carry you APD around with you, you'd be able to find you way around the mansion."

"APD?" He asked.

"Your phone-like device, APD stands for 'Agenda Pager Device' everyone has one." Molly said.

"Oh so that's what those things are." Zack said.

"Yep." Lilly smiled holding up her APD. They continued up four flights of stairs. "Our rooms are on in the north wing of the mansion. Just beyond those red doors." Lilly pointed out.

"Our rooms are adjoined so you can access one of our rooms from the other." Molly added.

"It's pretty cool actually. When you first walk in it's like our own living room that we share. Then on either side of the room are stairs that spiral up to our rooms on the fifth floor. You can get to out room on this floor or the top. There's a hallway on the upper level joining our bedrooms with a door that leads out to the hall." Lilly pushed the big red doors open to a lavish room. Tall bookshelves lines one of the walls and large black couches sit facing the fireplace at the far end of the room. A balcony is on the opposite side from the shelves of books. Red lavish carpet like the one in the main entrance, cover the stairs leading to the rooms. "My room is on the right side" she started for the stairs leading to her room. Zack looked around amazed at the room the girls shared. When they reached the top they turned to the door on the right. Lilly's rooms was unlike the rest of the house Zack has seen so far. The walls where an icy white and the carpet was gray. All the furniture in the room was black and modern looking. Her bed frame looked like a black box with drawers under the mattress that sat on top. The headboard was a bookshelf filled with many books. The sheets on the bed were gray and the comforter was black, white and gray striped. Same as the pillows. Zack held up the ivory pillow cases he had picked up.

"Um... I don't think these will really match..." He said. Lilly just pursed her lips.

"Yeah..." Lilly finally said. Molly started to snicker, while looking at Lilly. "Oh shut up!" Lilly turned to her sister with a glare. "It's not funny."

"You're right it's not funny..it's really funny." Molly laughed. Lilly grabbed on of the pillowcases from Zack's hands and balled it up before chucking it at Molly. "Ah!" Molly said as the pillowcase collided with her face. She then held the pillowcase and threw it back at Lilly,"Oi come on Lilly!" She said as she laughed a little more. Lilly ducked and the pillowcase hit Zack smack in the face.

"Way to go Molly" Lilly teased.

Molly turned away from Zack and her cheek turned slightly red. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright. No harm done." Zack said as he draped the now wrinkled pillow case over his left arm. Zack smiled at Molly before turning to Lilly. "So I'm assuming you don't really need your pillowcases changed. Do you?"

"No... Not really..." Lilly looked down at the floor.

"So why did you ask for my help then?"

"Um..." Lilly looked over at Molly "We wanted to meet the new staff. But we can't go to the staff wing cause its off limits to anyone who isn't staff. So we came looking for those who are out working."

"If ya just wanted to meet me you could have just said hi."

"Well really want to distract you from your work." Molly said quietly

"Hmm... There's gotta be an easier way to just meet everyone." Lilly said pacing a bit.

"What if you just request assistance from everyone" Zack suggested. "From what Alfred told me you two can send out requests."

"Well we don't want to be a bother to everyone by doing that..." Lilly said.

"I don't think the other guys would be bothered."

"Well then let's get them all gathered!" Molly said.

"But first we should probably put some shoes on." Lilly said looking down at her sock covered feet. The three went down to the lover level of the girls rooms after the girls put their shoes on, Lilly with her rusty red shin high leather boots and Molly with her dark blue sneakers with black tips, and white laces.

Lilly suggested they all meet in the garden pavilion for its large space and beautiful flowers. The three headed down to the pilivian where Lilly then got out her APD and one by one requested assistance from all the guys, except Zack. The girls waited for the others to arrive. Lilly was balancing on one of the stone walls that lined the outer pathway. Molly was sitting down on the ground against the stone wall that Lilly was walking on. One by one the guys APD's buzzed with Lilly's request. They all made their way to the garden pavilion.

"Lady Lilly please be careful on that wall" Zack said as he held out his hand to Lilly. Lilly took his hand and he gently lifted her off the wall. Demyx walked into the large room.

"Lady Lilly?" He asked.

"Hello." Lilly said. "Please sit anywhere you like."

"Uh... Ok...?" Demyx said confused as he sat on one of the many tables.

Molly stood up and walked over to Demyx and gave a bright smile, "Hi,I'm Lady Molly, nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you too." He said.

"Yo Lady Lilly?" Reno walked through the buildings entrance.

"Reno! You can't just waltz in here saying 'Yo'." Zack scolded.

"Sorry..." Reno said.

"Please sit anywhere. I'll explain once everyone is here." Lilly said as she hopped back up on the wall to sit on.

"Hey." Reno gives a nod to Molly.

"Hi." Molly smiled. Three guys wakes into the room; Loki, Dionysus, and Takeru. They glance around the room.

"Take a seat anywhere." Lilly said as she swung her feet out and in, careful not to smack her heals hard into the wall. Molly smiled at the three guys a waved at them before sitting next to Lilly on the wall.

"They all are pretty hot looking aren't they?" Molly whispered so only Lilly could hear

"Yep." Lilly let out a small sigh. "But they are staff. And they probably aren't of noble blood... So father would never approve."

"Mother wouldn't approve either." Molly sighed.

"Yeah... But hey there's no rules about not looking." Lilly smiled. Cloud and Yata make their way into the room. Lily looks over towards the two guys. "Welcome. Go ahead and sit anywhere."

Cloud went and sat down while Yata stood in place for a moment and stiffened up when he saw the two girls. His cheeks had a very faint blush that was hard to see, but it was there. Yata took a deep breath and sat at the far end of the table, farthest away from the girls. Lilly laid back on the wall. Her right leg dangled off the side of the wall while her left knee was up. Her left foot planted firm by Molly's leg. "So I think there's six more that need to come still. Am I right?" Lilly asked placing her left arm behind her head and draping her right arm over her stomach.

"I think so, there are fourteen new guys that mother and father hired and only eight have arrived so far." Molly said and as if on cue four guys made their way into the large room.

"That's the last time I follow you!" Jisoo yelled at Jiwoo.

"Like your one to talk. You were heading for the kitchen for food! All you ever do is eat." Jiwoo yelled back.

"At first you didn't even look where you were going! You were reading that stupid book of yours!" Jisoo continued to yelled.

"That's enough out of both of you. We need to show respect while we are staying here. If you wish to argue take it elsewhere." Senji stepped between the two. Levi who was right behind the continued to walk into the room with his usual emotionless expression.

"That's the last time I request those two..." Lilly sat up and whispered to Molly.

"And I won't ever request them, at least not both of them at the same time." Molly chuckled.

"Yeah... That's for sure..." Lilly whispers before speaking up again. "Uh you can take a seat anywhere. We'll explain what's going on in a few minutes."

"So there is only two left right, Lilly?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. Cause there's..." She started counting everyone. "Twelve here now" Lilly laid down on her back again and there were a few conversations going on among the guys. Lilly closed her eyes as they were waiting for the last two to show. Ten minutes went by and all the chatting has stopped. Everyone was just looking around waiting to know what's going on. Molly was sure Lilly had fallen asleep. She hasn't moved in the past five minutes, but Lilly sneezed, reassuring Molly that she was indeed awake.

"Where are the last two guys?" Molly asked Lilly.

"I have no clue... It's not like the APD can tell you their exact location. It only ways where they are or should be doing." She said as she opened one eye and blocked the sun from it with her right hand. "Should we just get started without them?"

"I don't know. Maybe the other guys know where they could be." Molly said. "We should ask them."

"Good idea. You can ask them." Lilly gave a cocky smile from behind her scarf.

"Me? Why me? Why don't you ask them?"

"It was your idea."

"I think you should ask them. You're the oldest."

"Alright fine..." Lilly sat up and stretched out her arms before standing up on the wall. "Well looks like the last two, yet to come, might be caught up in something. So we'll just start without them." All the guys turn to look at Lilly. Lilly stood with her right hand on her waist and her left arm hanging at her side. Her scarf still covering her neck to her mouth. "I'm Lady Lilly. The eldest daughter of the LaRue family. This is my sister." Lilly gestures with her left hand. "Lady Molly." Molly stood up and waved at everyone. "We have gathered you all here so we could meet you all. Now that you know our names we would like to know yours. So you kinda are gathered in a circle so we'll start over here and go around." Lilly pointed senji who was the farthest on the left side of the room.

"Ok... I'm Senji."

"I'm Jiwoo."

"And I'm Jisoo."

"Zack."

"Cloud."

"My names Demyx."

"Reno, yo."

"Takeru."

"Loki."

"I'm Dionysus."

"Levi..."

"Yata."

"So that means we are missing Axel and Mikoto, right?" Molly asked Lilly.

"Yeah..." Lilly said.

"You called?" Axel said as he walked into the room, Mikoto following right behind.

"Hey Axel. Introduce yourself." Demyx said.

"Uh ok... Hi I'm Axel..." He said confused of the situation.

"Name's Mikoto." Mikoto stepped out from behind Axel.

"Well now everyone is here." Lilly said. "Hi I'm Lady Lilly and this is my younger sister Lady Molly. We wanted to meet everyone so that's why you are all here." She quickly said. "Well that's all we really wanted to do... I don't really know what else to say." She paused. Everyone still sclient. "Well then... Um welcome to our mansion. We shall see you all soon I'm sure."

"Yup." Molly added in, "Lilly and I hope to get to know all of you soon."

"Well now that I embarrassed myself with an awful speech..." Lilly whispered to Molly so only she heard. "Alright let's get down off this wall. I forgot that it gets taller at the center and shorter on the ends... So I'm not really liking the height right now..." Lilly continued walking forward. Senji looked over to see Lilly wobbling a bit. He got out of his chair and not a moment too soon. Lilly's left foot slipped off the edge of the wall. Senji bolted over to catch her, but he didn't get a good enough stance. As soon as Lilly makes impact, the two go down with a thud. Smacking their faces with one another. Senji smacks the back of his head against the concrete floor. "I'm so sorry." Lilly held up a hand to her forehead where she had collided with Senji's jaw. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Senji said out of breath. "But are you ok?" He looks up to see Lilly laying ontop of him. Her scarf now covering half of her face. During the impact the neck of her tank top lowered, revealing a little more than what she would have liked. Senji's cheeks turn a bright red and he quickly looks away. "C-can.. Can you stand?" He asks nervously.

"Huh? Uh yeah... Sorry." Lilly stood and quickly pulled her tank top up and lowered her scarf so it covered more of her neck and chin once again. Senji stood after Lilly had fixed her shirt and scarf.

"Lilly are you ok?" Molly said as she carefully jumped down from the wall and ran over to Lilly.

"Yeah... I'm ok." Lilly said embarrassed. "We should get going... Nick will be here soon."

"Someone say my name?" A voice called.

Everyone looked at the entrance to the garden pavilion and standing in the doorway was a boy who looks around the age of Lilly and Molly. He wore a black jacket with a navy blue polo shirt under it, black pants and gray sneakers completed the look. His long shaggy brown hair came down to his ears.

"Oh Nick, you're here." Molly said with a smile.

"Yeah, but mind explaining who they all are?" Nick said as he gestured to all the guys. The butlers turned to look at the boy.

"Our parents just hired them as of today. We were simply introducing ourselves. Since they haven't met us yet and we haven't met them either." Lilly explained.

"Hmm...really?" Nick asked as he crossed his arms and looked at Lilly as Molly who both nodded. "Fine..alright."

"Everyone. This is our friend, Nick. Nick meet our butlers." Lilly said with her usual cocky smile. She could tell Nick was a bit jealous, though she couldn't understand why. They were only her butlers. Nick didn't say a word but looked at all the butlers and gave a small wave. A few of the butlers said hi while other nodded their heads. "So... Um Nick, ready to head up to the zip line?"

"Yeah let's go already. I'll meet you girls at the tower" Nick said as he turned and headed out of the pavilion.

"Oh!" Lilly said turning to Molly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She whispered.

Molly thought for a moment then said, "Yup...uh I think...actually just tell me." Molly gave a smile and laughed a little. Lilly turned to face the group of guys as they were standing up about to leave.

"Levi, Zack..." She said before turning to Molly with a whisper. "Uh who do you want to come?"

Molly looks at the guys in the room, she then noticed Yata, who wasn't looking at her or Lilly, he was looking away. It looked as if he didn't want to pay attention. Molly realized that Yata was the youngest out of 14 guys. He looked about Molly's age, Molly smiled and whispered to Lilly, "I want Yata to come."

"Alright." Lilly whispered before turning to the others once more. "Will Levi, Zack, Yata, Axel and Mikoto please come with us. We'll be needing your assistance. As for everyone else thanks for coming here so we could finally meet. We are sorry to keep you from your work and thanks for your time again." The guys who were called remained in the room while the other went back to what they had been doing. The guys gathered by the girls, except for Yata at first. He didn't really want to be so close to the girls since he is shy around them, but he had to help them with whatever they needed, it was part of his job to help the LaRue's daughters. Yata took one deep breath before walking up to the girls. He looked at the girls and he saw Molly smiling at him which caused him to blush slightly. He quickly turned away from her, taking a few more deep breaths before listening to what the girls had to say. Lilly had a bright and energetic smile when she spoke. She seemed to bounce with the excitement.

"So we will be heading up to the roof tower. Hope no one is afraid of hights." She smiled her bright cocky smile. "From there we will zip line to the forest that's to the west of the mansion. We are heading to a building that is hidden by the trees. As for what we will do once we get there..." She paused with a smile. "That's a surprise, but I promise it will be fun." She said before starting to walk forward to the doors the others had recently left from. "Though it will be hard to figure out teams..." She said aloud to herself, though everyone heard.

"Teams?" Axel questioned.

"Uh... You'll see. Follow us." Lilly said as she and Molly headed for the elevators back by the main staircase. "This is the only elevator in the mansion that reaches the roof." Lilly explained once everyone was inside. She pressed the button for the roof access and up they went. Once they reached the top, everyone saw the tower they were to climb. Another butler, much older than the group assisted everyone with a harness before leading them up the tower, where Nick was waiting.

Nick turned and saw the girl and five of the butlers entering the top of the tower "Whoa whoa, why are you bring some of your butlers?" He questioned as he raised one of his hands.

"Why not." Lilly said. Nick gave a quite grumble as he turned away from everyone. Levi was holding onto the harness she had yet to put on. "Alright... Gotta take off the scarf..." She said with a sad face, as she unwrapped it from around her neck. Molly just shook her head. Lilly then lifted her tank top revealing her stomach. Zack, Mikoto and Axel gave shocked expressions. Yata started blushing and quickly looked the other way. Levi's expression never changed as he still held onto the harness. Lilly started wrapping her scarf around her stomach. She tucked the loose end in before lowering her tank again. "There. All set." She smiled.

"Lilly!" Molly exclaimed, "That's not very lady-like of you."

"What? It's not like I flashed anyone... Or... Wait did I show my bra a bit?" She questioned.

"Let's just go," Nick said with slight agitation, as he turned around to face everyone, not letting Molly answer. Nick walked up to one of the zip line cables, hooked his harness to it and stepped off the platform platform.

"Wow..." Molly said, "Nick doesn't seem to be in the best mood today."

"That's for sure." Lilly said as Levi help Lilly in her harness. Levi kneeled down and held out the harness as Lilly gripped his shoulders while she stepped into the harness. He pulled it up and strapped her in.

"You're all set." Levi said as he stood up, Lilly still gripping his shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled and dropped her arms down to her sides. "So... Who wants to go first?" Lilly clapped her hands. Lacing her fingers together, she pointed with both her index fingers towards the zip line. Axel glanced over the railing to see the ground far below him. No one answered. "Alright then fine... Guess I'll go." Lilly smiled as she stepped over to the line. "See ya on the other side." She clipped herself onto the line and took a leap off the platform.

"Alright, I'm next." Molly said as she hooked her harness up to the cable line. "See you guys on the otherside." Molly then stepped off the platform and headed down the zip line. Levi went after Molly. It seemed like he was able to remain perfectly balanced as he picked up speed going to the bottom. Zack hooked himself up while Axel headed for the second line.

"Let's race red." Zack said. Axel laughed.

"You're on." The two pushed themselves off. Mikoto and Yata were the last two to go, they made their way down the lines after waiting for a short moment, to let the other two get odd. Then Mikoto and Yata each got on a zip line cable and took off, down the zip line. Both of them wondering what awaited them at the end of the zip line.

* * *

Riku: That took so long to write…...longest chapter either of us have wrote….ever.

Holden: I think I have one thats longer, But that story won't be posted for a while. Have to redo the beginning.

Riku: Well anyways..we hopes you all liked reading this. Leave a review to tell us what you think, or some feedback, what ever you feel.


End file.
